vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Danganronpa
For detailed information about this series, visit the Danganronpa Wiki. Summary The story is shown from the perspective of the protagonist, Makoto Naegi, who starts a new year at the elite private Hope's Peak Academy, a government-funded school which is renowned for educating students that are top of their expertise. These students are given the title of "Ultimate". However, every year the school hosts a raffle in which every average student nation-wide is entered, and a random student is selected to enter the school as the "Ultimate Lucky Student" - as is the case with Makoto Naegi, and is shown through the short story, Makoto Naegi's Worst Day Ever. The story revolves around fifteen students who are trapped in the school under the control of a sadistic monochrome bear named Monokuma. They are forced to live a communal lifestyle together under a set amount of rules (included in the e-Handbook) for the rest of their lives, although it is possible to "disrupt the peace" in order to escape. In order to do this, a student must "graduate" from the school by murdering a classmate. After a body has been discovered, the rest of the students must work together to discover the culprit, who is known as the "blackened", while the innocents are on the side of the "whitened," playing off Monokuma's monochromatic color scheme. If the culprit can fool the rest of their classmates, then they alone can graduate the school while the rest of the students will be punished (executed). However, if the classmates uncover the true culprit, then the culprit alone will be punished with a gruesome execution while everyone else remains unharmed. In each chapter, Monokuma releases motives to encourage students to commit a murder. During this time, the students attempt to uncover the secrets of the school, including why they were trapped there in the first place, as well as other ways to escape the school other than the graduation clause. Power of the Verse Most of the characters in verse have talents on level that far beyond normal human. Some examples of the talents are Ultimate Analyst which able to read and analyze anything virtually instantaneously, Ultimate Programmer which can create artificial intelligence programs that are extremely sophisticated, Ultimate Musician which can do anything related to music on high level, Ultimate Nurse which have high level on medicine and Ultimate Lucky Student occur incredible events. The verse does not lack in the intelligence section. Many students can plot complicated murders with others being capable of solving them, with combatants having immense combat experience ever since childhood. The verse also contains with high level of technology. There are the robots made by the Warriors of Hope. The AI is so advanced that it is capable of feeling actual emotions and more. And the Neo World Program is a virtual reality program that is described to have "the ultimate reality", and can even be shared by more than one user at the same time. There is also advanced scientific advancement in the study of Humans. A test was made to make someone with extraordinary talent from a person who had no talent at all. This test was a success, birthing Izuru Kamukura. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * Just a Random Butler * Edwardtruong2006 * Beast Zero Gudako *Xanxussama1010 *Muhammedmco * CrimsonStarFallen Opponents * SolidEye234 * Mariogoods Neutral Characters Class 78th makoto avatar.jpeg|Makoto Naegi|link=Makoto Naegi kyoko avatar.jpeg|Kyoko Kirigiri|link=Kyoko Kirigiri byakuya avatar.jpeg|Byakuya Togami toko avatar.jpeg|Toko Fukawa|link=Toko Fukawa genocide jill.jpeg|Genocide Jack|link=Toko Fukawa aoi avatar.jpeg|Aoi Asahina|link=Aoi Asahina yasuhiro avatar.jpeg|Yasuhiro Hagakure sayaka avatar.jpeg|Sayaka Maizono leon avatar.jpeg|Leon Kuwata|link=Leon Kuwata chihiro avatar.jpeg|Chihiro Fujisaki mondo avatar.jpeg|Mondo Owada|link=Mondo Owada kiyotaka avatar.jpeg|Kiyotaka Ishimaru hifumi avatar.jpeg|Hifumi Yamada celeste avatar.jpeg|Celestia Ludenberg|link=Celestia Ludenberg sakura avatar.jpeg|Sakura Ogami|link=Sakura Ogami mukuro avatar.jpeg|Mukuro Ikusaba|link=Mukuro Ikusaba junko avatar.jpeg|Junko Enoshima|link=Junko Enoshima monokuma.jpeg|Monokuma|link=Monokuma Class 77th Hajimeme avatar.jpg|Hajime Hinata|link=Hajime Hinata Hope bagel avatar.jpg|Nagito Komaeda|link=Nagito Komaeda Gamer chiaki avatar.jpg|Chiaki Nanami|link=Chiaki Nanami Gangsta chibi avatar.jpg|Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu Musician stocking's avatar.jpg|Ibuki Mioda Redhair pepsi avatar.jpg|Kazuichi Souda|link=Kazuichi Souda Chuuni hamster owner avatar.jpg|Gundham Tanaka|link=Gundham Tanaka Twogami avatar.jpg|Ultimate Imposter The crybaby's avatar.jpg|Mikan Tsumiki She who annoys you avatar.jpg|Hiyoko Saionji The one who smell blood avatar.jpg|Akane Owari|link=Akane Owari 2nd big muscles avatar.jpg|Nekomaru Nidai|link=Nekomaru Nidai 1523rd ero cook avatar.jpg|Teruteru Hanamura Secretly otaku princess avatar.jpg|Sonia Nevermind Say cheese avatar.jpg|Mahiru Koizumi Peko pekoyama avatar.jpg|Peko Pekoyama|link=Peko Pekoyama Usami Illustration.png|Usami|link=Monomi Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Komaru Naegi Monokuma Units Yuta Asahina Masaru Daimon Kotoko Utsugi Jataro Kemuri Nagisa Shingetsu Monaca Future Foundation Kazuo Tengan Kyosuke Munakata Koichi Kizakura Seiko Kimura Chisa Yukizome Juzo Sakakura Miaya Gekkogahara Ruruka Ando Sonosuke Izayoi Ryota Mitarai Daisaku Bandai Great Gozu Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles Kayayday avatar.jpg|Kaede Akamatsu 2nd detective avatar.jpg|Shuichi Saihara|link=Shuichi Saihara Purpleastroboy avatar.jpg|Kaito Momota Makiroll avatar.jpg|Maki Harukawa|link=Maki Harukawa Atua lover avatar.jpg|Angie Yonaga|link=Angie Yonaga Gonta avatar.jpg|Gonta Gokuhara Genuinemagician nyehh avatar.jpg|Himiko Yumeno Hopebot avatar.jpg|K1-B0|link=K1-B0 Peko v3 avatar.jpg|Kirumi Tojo This avatar is a lie.jpg|Kokichi Oma|link=Kokichi Oma Perverted version of souda.jpg|Miu Iruma Adventurous playboy avatar.jpg|Rantaro Amami Midget tennis player.jpg|Ryoma Hoshi|link=Ryoma Hoshi Tenko avatar.jpg|Tenko Chabashira|link=Tenko Chabashira V3mixed up names.jpg|Tsumugi Shirogane|link=Tsumugi Shirogane V3Monodam avatar.jpg|Monodam V3Monokid avatar.jpg|Monokid V3Monophanie avatar.jpg|Monophanie V3Monosuke avatar.jpg|Monosuke V3Monotaro avatar.jpg|Monotaro Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Takumi Hijirihara Shuji Fujigawa Misaki Asano Ikue Dogami Mekuru Katsuragi Danganronpa Kirigiri Licorne Others kenshiro avatar.jpeg|Kenshiro|link=Kenshiro (Danganronpa) Category:Danganronpa Category:Verses Category:Games Category:Visual Novel Verses Category:Anime Category:Light Novels Category:Lerche